


"Voglio passare la mia vita con voi"

by Lia483



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student Akaashi Keiji, Beauxbatons Student Oikawa Tooru, Beauxbatons Student Sugawara Koushi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Multi, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pretty Setter Squad, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Threesome - M/M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 - Day 4: Victory/Castle/Magic!AU --> OiAkaSugaEra così preso nella corsa, o meglio dire nella fuga dall'Erumpent, che nemmeno si accorse del momento in cui superò la linea del traguardo, uscendo dall'incanto e ritrovandosi fuori nell'area in cui tutto il pubblico attendeva l'esito della prova finale del Torneo Tremaghi.Oikawa Tooru atterrò di faccia nell'erba del prato del castello, ma per una volta non pensò a cosa avrebbe potuto infilarsi sotto i vestiti, o alla terra sul suo viso perfetto. Per una volta era solo felice di essere vivo, di essere uscito da quell'incubo, quando a metà della prova aveva pensato che non lo sarebbe stato affatto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"Voglio passare la mia vita con voi"

Era così preso nella corsa, o meglio dire nella fuga dall'Erumpent, che nemmeno si accorse del momento in cui superò la linea del traguardo, uscendo dall'incanto e ritrovandosi fuori nell'area in cui tutto il pubblico attendeva l'esito della prova finale del Torneo Tremaghi.  
Oikawa Tooru atterrò di faccia nell'erba del prato del castello, ma per una volta non pensò a cosa avrebbe potuto infilarsi sotto i vestiti, o alla terra sul suo viso perfetto. Per una volta era solo felice di essere vivo, di essere uscito da quell'incubo, quando a metà della prova aveva pensato che non lo sarebbe stato affatto.  
Respirò a fondo, ancora con il fiato corto.  
Era arrivato primo? Secondo? Ultimo?  
Non gli interessava per niente, voleva riposarsi, voleva...  
Ah.  
Koushi.  
Keiji.  
Improvvisamente si sentì voltare sulla schiena e incontrò i dolci occhi di Sugawara, che lo fissavano con preoccupazione. "Tooru?"  
"Ci sono" rispose, con espressione stanca.  
Ricevette un pugno su una spalla, che lo fece gemere di dolore. "Che modi, Kou-chan!"  
"Non ti muovevi, idiota! Mi hai spaventato!" E di colpo si ritrovò l'altro ragazzo addosso, a togliergli il fiato con il suo peso dritto sul petto, ma sinceramente non gli importava. Passò entrambe le braccia intorno alla figura dell'altro, accarezzando con familiarità la seta liscia della divisa della loro scuola, assorbendo la presenza e il calore di Sugawara.  
Per un attimo, quando si era ritrovato tra quei Mollicci, tutti trasformati in versioni di sé stesso di cui aveva paura, una paura fottuta, aveva davvero creduto di non venirne fuori. Il freddo si era fatto strada nelle vene, spaventoso e implacabile. Concentrarsi su Koushi e Keiji, piuttosto che sulla vittoria, era stato l'unico modo per uscirne tutto intero.  
A proposito di...  
Un tocco delicato sulla guancia gli fece alzare la testa a incontrare i dolci occhi di Akaashi, al momento scuri come la notte intorno a loro, appena illuminati dalle torce.  
Alzò una mano per afferrare la sua, facendo finalmente un sorriso, piccolo, sincero, niente a che vedere con quelli che normalmente dedicava a fans e sconosciuti.  
Al vederlo, il più giovane della loro relazione, ma allo stesso tempo sicuramente quello più maturo, sembrò sollevato e ne fece un altro piccolo in risposta, prima di stringere le loro mani allacciate un secondo e lasciarle andare, diretto verso la loro Preside.  
Sugawara pian piano venne fuori dal rifugio che aveva deciso di adottare nella sua maglia. Non che volesse fargli fretta, anzi la sua vicinanza era più che benvenuta.  
Non voleva neanche sapere com'era andata, era così poco importante dopo essere stato di fronte all'idea della morte. Avevano avuto ragione, tutti, era stato così sciocco partecipare a quel Torneo.  
Non che l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. Men che meno ad Iwa-chan.  
"Chi ha vinto?" alla fine si sforzò di chiedere.  
"Ushijima" rispose subito Sugawara, ben sapendo che non avrebbe avuto senso mentire. "Sei arrivato secondo, Durmstrang è arrivato ultimo."  
Non aveva mai avuto speranze di arrivare primo, in ognuna delle prove pur facendo incantesimi sofisticati e dimostrando tutta la propria intelligenza e furbizia, Ushijima era stato un passo avanti a lui.  
Però non aveva voluto arrendersi, testardamente, era arrivato fino in fondo, aveva rincorso quella vetta che ora sembrava così lontana ma anche così inutile.  
Come se fino a quel momento avesse avuto un udito selettivo, si rese conto del rumore della folla poco lontana, alle porte del castello, i canti in onore del vincitore di Hogwarts che tutta la sua scuola si era preparata.  
Si mise seduto, restando lì comodo sull'erba, finché Akaashi non venne a sedersi al suo fianco, dall'altro lato rispetto a Sugawara. "Ho detto a Maxime che raggiungeremo presto il banchetto di fine Torneo. Non c'è problema se restiamo un po' qui."  
Anche i giornalisti avevano seguito UshiWaka, notò mentalmente, non rispondendo alla frase di Akaashi.  
"Tooru-san?"  
"Mi chiedevo..."  
"Cosa?"  
"Smetterai di chiamarmi in modo così formale quando usciremo da scuola? Perché voglio passare la vita con te e Kou-chan, non voglio sentire quell'onorificenza tutta la vita."  
Una spruzzata di rossore ricoprì le guance pallide, dandogli un'aria così carina e ingentilendo quei lineamenti sempre tenuti seri e composti, che sentì il bisogno di portarsi una mano al cuore per aiutarlo a superare un tale evento indenne.  
"È questo il tuo unico pensiero dopo aver rischiato di essere fatto esplodere da un Erumpent?"  
"Sull'orlo della morte mi sono reso conto che sì, il pensiero che tu possa chiamarmi Tooru-san finché campo mi dava molto fastidio e voglio che cambi."  
Akaashi rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, quel rosa scuro non era ancora scomparso dal suo viso, prima di voltarsi di lato. "Solo se non sarai più così stupido da iscriverti a tornei suicidi."  
Con un sorrisetto saputo, Sugawara si sporse in avanti. "Keiji era così preoccupato, Tooru, non faceva che stringermi la mano! Mancava poco che me la rompesse!"  
"Koushi-san!"  
"No no, mi hai chiamato solo Koushi giusto poco fa! Faccio parte del pacchetto che vuole passare la vita con te!"  
Chiaramente non era la conversazione che Akaashi si era aspettato quando li aveva raggiunti lì, su quel grande prato ormai vuoto, ma la preferiva, non voleva che i suoi ragazzi lo consolassero, non ne aveva bisogno.  
Oh. In effetti era vero, non stava mentendo a sé stesso. Non aveva veramente bisogno di essere consolato. Ovvio, era amareggiato per essere stato sconfitto, per non aver portato gloria a sé stesso, alla propria Casa e alla propria scuola, ma alla fine era riuscito a partecipare, a sopravvivere - la cosa più importante -, avrebbe finito gli studi con il massimo dei voti e avrebbe potuto scegliere tra una carriera di Quidditch e una al Ministero della Magia. Forse anche entrambe, prima una e poi l'altra.  
E soprattutto aveva quei due stupendi ragazzi.  
Prese una mano ciascuno, stringendole con affetto.  
"Vi adoro."  
Sugawara fece un grande sorriso tutto denti pieno d'affetto. "Sei stato stupendo, Tooru, siamo molto fieri di te."  
Akaashi annuì, con un altro piccolo sorriso.  
"Grazie, ora penso di essere pronto a fare un'entrata di successo al banchetto" esclamò con voce pomposa, alzandosi in piedi, prima di fissare entrambi con occhi imploranti. "Mi aiuterete a prepararmi, vero? Non ho neanche la forza di alzare il braccio per un semplice incantesimo."  
Entrambi si erano alzati in piedi e gli avevano circondato i fianchi con un braccio, dirigendolo verso la carrozza blu poco lontana, per prepararsi. Di sicuro sarebbero arrivati tardi, ma era poco importante.  
"Quanto sei drammatico! Certo che ti aiuteremo, non potremmo mai lasciarti andare in pubblico così conciato. Anche se quella macchia di terra sulla guancia ti dona moltissimo, forse quella si può tenere."  
"Kou-chan!"


End file.
